She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by ShortyK
Summary: This story is about how Ulrich is opted to relapse after finding out that the love of his life Yumi is now married to William. Will the star crossed love birds ever be united?
1. Chapter 1

She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

"Yerik, can you come to my office please." Ulrich said dryly over the intercom.

Yerik Volkov was there in seconds. Yerik was Ulrich's personal body guard and best friend. After Ulrich's dad had taken business overseas there were more threats coming in every day. Ulrich had a permanent frown on his face. He lost the capability of happiness after Yumi left back to Japan with William. Ulrich had newspapers laid out all across his desk from all countries.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Ulrich through a paper from Tokyo, Japan to Yerik. Yerik carefully unfolded the paper to see what put Ulrich in an even worse mood than normal. He quickly flipped through until he saw what must've caught his attention. It was in the wedding section and it was a picture of the new Mr. and Mrs. Dunbar.

"I'm so sorry Ulrich. I know she meant a lot to you."

"She never gave a damn about me. I want you to shred that paper please."

"As you wish."

Yerik turned quickly out of the room. After he was out of hearing range, Yerik pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed a number. He waited patiently for the answer, though his hands were shaking.

"Mrs. Stern, so sorry to call so late. Yes, it is about Ulrich. He knows."

There was silence on the other end of the line. He heard sounds of her calling for Mr. Stern. He heard a switch of hands and a gruff voice on the phone.

"Yerik, don't leave him alone. You know what happened after she left to Japan with him. This will only make it worse. Keep his mind as busy as possible."

"Yes, sir I will do my best. You have my word."

"Yerik, I know you will. We'll be in touch."

Yerik made his way to the bathroom. He removed his glasses from his face and splashed ice cold water upon it. He looked in the mirror to his cold grey eyes. The familiar scar that ran across his right cheek. His brown hair with bangs that covered his eyebrows. He soothingly rubbed at his goatee and he retrieved his glasses and walked toward Ulrich's office. Upon entering he found Ulrich looking out the window of his top floor view.

Ulrich has vertigo, so Yerik had no idea how he was capable of staring at the ground. Again, he took out his phone only this time to send a text. It was to Odd saying S.O.S. Ulrich, bring Jeremy and Aelita. He is going to need help getting through this one.

Odd was the first to arrive. He brought a soccer ball and a whole bunch of scary movies. Together they walked to Ulrich's car and got in. In minutes they arrived at Ulrich's bachelor pad where the games began. Though Ulrich could hardly concentrate, he still managed to beat Odd with ease at soccer. Odd quickly wiped off his sore look as Jeremy and Aelita made their way to the backyard. They exchanged looks when Ulrich plopped down on the lush green grass overlooking the ocean.

He stared out across the ocean imagining he could see Japan from here. Ulrich longed to see Yumi again, though he don't know how it would turn out. The thoughts of the past where they were so mad at each other, but always found a way to come back to each other. Hell, he almost kissed her on Lyoko. If he would've just told her his feelings he might not be in this situation.

Ulrich rested his head in his hands and breathed. His friends came up behind him and Odd put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay man. You will find someone someday. Now come on, I brought Chucky and I can't wait to watch it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really in need of some responses from you guys. This chapter is mainly focused on Yerik with Yumi. Just to give you someone else's perspective outside of the group. (Keep in mind that it is still in 3****rd**** person because I'm awful in 1****st****.)**

The next day things were still the same. Yerik walked through the door to see Ulrich holding a paper out to him.

"What's this?" Yerik asked.

"Your two day vacation paper. Every year you ask for two days. This time I'm giving you a week."

Yerik looked at him with a puzzled expression, and Ulrich replied with a smirk. Just like that he had a week off to visit his brother's grave in… Japan.

Yerik took the first flight to Tokyo as soon as he was packed. All the way there he kept in remembrance of his brother Nikolai. Though they were Russian, who would've thought he would die so young. His eyes opened to the sound of the plane landing. Slowly he got up and departed the plane and soon the airport.

First stop, the cottage he owned. After he managed to hail a taxi and take the long walk to the cottage he settled in. He exhaled knowing where his next destination was the Ishiyama's house.

In an hour he arrived at the Ishiyama's house. He knocked on the door and heard footsteps on the other side. A beautiful Japanese woman opened the door. Her black hair fell perfectly onto her shoulders. She wore the all too familiar black turtleneck and black skinny jeans with combat boots. Her face went from confusion to utter pain.

"Yerik, is it that time of year already? It… it completely slipped my mind!"

She hugged Yerik apologetically though he was choked up on what he should say. It was always so tough to see the sister of the boy who took his brother away. He forgave Hiroki, but it still wasn't easy. Yumi invited him to come in and sit on the couch as she brought them some tea.

"Yumi, I never thought that I would lose him." Yerik stated.

"I know. Trust me Hiroki has never forgiven himself. I only hope you can forgive him."

"I already have, but it is hard to live without him. I promised him I would never let anything happen to him after we lost our mother too."

Yerik had a tear run down his face. Thoughts of his brother Nikolai consumed him. He was like a son to him. They lost their father in the war of Russia verses Afghanistan **(A/N: Russia did fight against Afghanistan so I'm not making this part up!)**Their mother was devastated and took a long time to recover. Just when she was starting to improve, she was in a car crash that inevitably brought her back to her loved one. After that the two Volkov boys have been passed around from orphanage to orphanage until they reached Japan.

Nikolai and Hiroki quickly made friends as did Yumi and Yerik. Though Yumi and Yerik were always friends and nothing more. They always played basketball, because that was Nikolai's favorite sport. One day they were shooting hoops and the ball went into the road. Hiroki went to retrieve it when a big truck came speeding down the road. Nikolai ran and pushed Hiroki out of the way saving his life, but in return losing his. The doctor said he died on impact, and that he didn't suffer.

After the incident, Yerik couldn't cope. He dropped out of school and lived in an abandoned shack. Many times he tried to end his life, but something always stopped him. One day he had a dream that his family came to him and told him he needed to straighten his life out. Soon after he joined a gym and got fit, then moved back to Russia. He joined an elite military team, and after a few years resigned after getting an offer from Stern Industries to be head of security. Eventually, leading to becoming Ulrich's body guard.

The two seemed destined to be friends after Ulrich lost Yumi. Yerik knew how Ulrich felt. His mixture of alcohol and pain killers proved it. Thanks to Yerik though, Ulrich survived. Ulrich was not the type of person to open up, but he did with Yerik.

"Yerik, are you ready to go see him."

Yerik nodded and they headed to the cemetery. They were almost to the grave when they already saw someone there. Getting closer they realized it was Hiroki. In his hands was a Hot Wheels Mustang GT and an autographed Magic Johnson basketball, Nikolai's favorite player. Yerik walked up to Hiroki and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiroki looked up not bothering to hide the tears streaming down his face.

"Yerik, I am so very sorry. All these years I haven't been able to live with myself. I killed my best friend!"

Hiroki sobbed even harder, and Yumi pulled him into a hug. Yerik went and joined in on the hug too. He thought hard before he spoke, and when he did his voice still cracked.

"Hiroki, I forgive you, because I know my brother has. Besides, he is in a better place with our parents."

As they continued in their warm embrace, they did not realize they were being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating any sooner. Just with not a lot of reviews, I'm not certain of the direction I want to take for the story. Review more and it'll give me a boost to post faster.**

Chapter 3

William Dunbar sat at his desk in the Yazuki Clan Headquarters. He was second in command to Tao Wong, after Chi Wong his brother was killed in a gun fight. William had a lot of power and control, and he had to show no weakness.

"Mr. Dunbar, sir, we have something we think you would like to see." A grunt said at the doorway.

Dunbar waved him in as the nervous agent walked quickly to his desk. He pulled out pictures from his coat pocket and shakily laid them out for William to see. William sat up to get a better look of the photos. In it was the background of a cemetery with his wife Yumi and brother-in-law Hiroki. That wasn't what bothered him though. A tall Caucasian man was hugging both of them.

"Yoshida, I want you to find everything you can on this man, and do it discretely. If anyone finds out about this I promise you, I will deliver your head on a platter!"

Yoshida shook and quickly ran out the door. William put his head in his hands and quickly exhaled. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Quickly he dialed a number and held it to his ear.

33333333333

Yerik over looked the ocean from the Ishiyama porch. The sun was setting and it seemed the world was at peace. He heard footsteps coming toward him as Yumi leaned against the railing. It seemed just like old times. He would never admit it, but at one time he did love Yumi. That flame burned out a long time ago.

"Yerik, there is someone I want you to meet."

He raised his eyebrow to show his curiosity. Wordlessly, he followed her into the house and up to the second floor of the house. She opened a door ever so slowly and brought her finger to her lips. Carefully, they went inside over to a crib.

A baby boy was sound asleep in his crib. He was the spitting image of Yumi, but there was something awfully familiar about him that Yerik couldn't quite depict. Quietly they left the way they came and went to the dining room. Yumi brought them tea, so Yerik could process what he just witnessed.

Finally Yerik spoke, "What's his name?"

Yumi cleared here throat and replied, "Nikolai Volkov Dunbar."

"Is, is he mine?"

Yumi's lips tightened to a straight line. She shook her head no.

"Is he William's?"

Yumi had a tear slip down her cheek. Barely audible she spoke. Yerik hardly heard her, but he thought she said I don't know. That's when it hit him. He knew exactly who Nikolai's father was. It is her true love from France with the German multimillionaire he works for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yerik slid the key into his cottage home lock. He opened the door to see his cottage was completely turned upside down. Instantly he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a 9mm. He carefully walked through his torn up cottage checking room by room. He silently made his way upstairs. When he got to the master bedroom there was a rather tall man with dark hair. In his hands was a picture of Yumi, Hiroki, Yerik, and Nikolai when they were younger.

"So, you are Nikolai's father." The mystery man turned around.

William's eyes were brimmed red and his eyes were bloodshot. He threw the picture on the ground and watched the glass break apart into a million pieces. Yerik side and put his gun away.

"Nikolai is not my child. He is named after my brother."

"I know he isn't mine, so he must be yours. Why else would Yumi name him after your brother?"

"Yumi and I were close growing up. After I lost my brother, I lost the last piece to my family. She felt guilty and wanted to make it up to me to remind me that I still am a part of her family. She loves me like a brother William. I am not your child's father."

"He is not mine! The DNA test proved that!"

William pulled out a gun and pointed it at Yerik's chest. Tears were free falling down his face. Pain was plastered all over his face.

"William, pulling that trigger won't solve anything. It will make things worse, because a DNA test will prove I am not the father. A long time ago, I'll admit we had a thing. That was back in high school. I'm 26 now, there is no way Nikolai is my kid."

"Who is the father?" He screamed his voice breaking. He threw the gun onto the floor and he fell to his knees.

"Yazuki will kill me for showing weakness. I can't keep my woman from sleeping with another man. I will find this man and I promise you I will kill him."

"William, you need to calm down. Going around killing people won't bring you honor. I know that for a fact."

"You know nothing!"

William rose to his feet and took a swing at Yerik. Yerik just caught his fist and threw it back. William's anger was through the roof. He kept swinging and Yerik just dodged them over and over again. Yerik threw William back and he grabbed the gun. He pointed and shot.

**Sorry for the very short chapter. It is more of a transition. I'm already working on the next chapter so it will be up sooner. Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yerik's eyes fluttered open to see Ulrich staring down at him. Relief quickly flooded his face and he exhaled.

"What the hell Yerik? I give you a week off and you get shot?"

"Where, where am I?"

"Back in Germany, I received a call from a blocked number saying you got shot. I called my father right away and had you emergency life-lighted back to Germany. The bullet pierced your lung, but you're expected to make a full recovery."

"Yumi…"

Ulrich tensed up immediately. He jumped off the bed and hurt was apparent on his face. He tried to form a sentence, but the words just wouldn't come.

"You were in Japan…"

Realization came to Ulrich's face. It quickly turned to anger as he stared at his best friend. He made a fist and swung at Yerik. Yerik to groggy to defend himself just took it.

"How could you? You were my closest friend! How dare you do this to me! You know I loved her and still do! Why Yerik? Why?"

Ulrich continued to pound on Yerik until the heartbeat on the monitor stopped. The doctors rushed in and had security drag Ulrich away. The last thing Ulrich saw before being dragged away was the doctors charging the AED.

555555555555

William walked into his home to find Yumi sitting on the loveseat feeding her baby. Her face dropped when she saw the apparent pain on William's face. It took her a moment to realize that his face was cut and bruised.

"William, what happened?"

"A fight broke out in the office and I tried to break it up. Nothing to get worked up about."

He gingerly sat next to her and started rubbing her neck. He felt her tense up, but tried to ignore it.

"Yumi, I've been thinking… Maybe we should have another baby."

Shock appeared instantly on her face. Her cheeks flushed bright red. Her grip on Nikolai got tighter. William's face quickly grew sinister. He got up and walked to the kitchen. Yumi placed the baby in the play pen in the corner and followed William into the kitchen.

"Why don't you love me? I've done everything in my power to make you happy! I took you back to your home and we live down the street from your parents. You get to see Hiroki all the time and you don't have to work! What is it that keeps you from loving me?"

"William, I love you. We already have a child I'm not ready to have another one yet." Yumi replied calmly.

"There is only one problem with that Yumi."

"What is that?" She said trying to keep worry out of her voice.

"He isn't mine."


End file.
